


This Isn't Goodbye

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, RWBY Volume 8, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Yang is heading off with the guys to help the people of Mantle, but that doesn’t mean Blake won’t miss her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Kudos: 59





	This Isn't Goodbye

A wave of panic washed over Blake as she watched Yang walk out those doors, with the boys only a few steps behind her lead. Was Yang really going to leave… without saying goodbye to her?

Moving with speed and grace, Blake rushed after her blonde partner, only to find the next room empty already. An unwanted shudder rolled through her frame; she was gone. The faunus couldn’t help the tears that threatened to fall, nor the way her ears drooped instinctively.

“You don’t think I’d leave without giving you a proper goodbye, do you?”

That soft, warm voice reached both sets of Blake’s ears. Initiating a rapid spin towards the origin of that voice. Her gaze landed on the blonde who was casually leaning against the wall, resulting in lilac eyes widening at the sight of tears within the amber pair.

Before Blake knew it, her partner was in front of her, wiping those tears away, preventing them from ruining her makeup in the process. Concern and anxiety laced Yang’s voice as she muttered apology after apology, had she know this was how Blake would react she would have remained in her line of sight. Whether it was for her own comfort or Yang’s, Blake tightly hugged her partner. Burrowing her face into the untamed locks in front of her, inhaling their citrusy scent that had become so familiar.

As a hand came to cup the back of her head, Blake had to suppress the sobs that welled up from within. This wasn’t a time to breakdown, not yet, they still had a job to do; people were counting on them. However, that voice at the back of her mind still taunted her; it was the voice of him… belittling and degrading her, daring to tear her self esteem and confidence down in minutes.

But he was dead, although the scars he had left behind were very much real. Yang proved intuitive in these situations, almost as if she were in Blake’s head herself.

“You know I wouldn’t leave Blakey; you’re far too important to me.”

Her ear twitched as the ghost of Yang’s breath grazed the fur. Once partially collected, Blake pulled backwards, allowing herself to come face-to-face with the blonde.

“Is there no way you’ll reconsider?”

The lilac gaze that once looked directly to her diverted, shifting to land on the floor. Her expression told Blake everything; the guilt present spoke volumes as Yang worried her lip between her teeth.

“Hey, look at me,” gently guiding Yang’s gaze back to her own she continued, “I’m not breaking my promise, I’ll be here.” Now it was time for Yang’s eyes to tear up; a watery huff left her as she released her lip. Just as she had said weeks prior, “I know you won’t, and I promise to come back to you, I swear I will.”

“Can’t stay away Xiao Long?” Now that got a snort from the blonde, “From you Belladonna, never.” A call from the guys shattered the moment, but Yang wasn’t one to leave on a sour note, “See you soon Blake,” placing a feather-light kiss right between Blake’s feline ears. Sauntering out of their safehouse Yang threw her partner a final wink in combination with her signature smirk. Blake knew that they would find their way back to each other, they always did, even as she fondly rolled her eyes at her partner’s antics.


End file.
